The Portal Games(Remastered)
by olatheii
Summary: The one and only continuation. I am really starting to blow up a little to follow, favorite, and comment on my story. Check back weekly for new chapters. If you don't see anything new, its because I have a life and lots of hw. If you want me to write a certain movie or game, comment and follow for future chapters. PS I know where half of you came from XD.
1. Chapter 1

**CSR: Hello. If you are here, then you are either new or came from the last story. If you are new, then I can catch you up a bit.**

 **CSR: Basically, was a story about a human playing a game called Portalmasters. It basically takes you inside a game, book, movie or shows whatever and give you a mission to complete. Our protagonist was and still is part of this game, ranking high. This story is a continuation of that.**

 **CSR: Now you may be wondering why I starting anew. This is because the first story I wrote on the phone, and That was getting old fast. I wanted to stop, so I ended it there and started again here. This Chapter is just to get you started on the story. Also, this will be rated T because I have some shows and games I wanted to try but couldn't.**

 **CSR: Now that we got that out of the way, welcome to the first chapters of the new, more PC detailed, 70-something viewed legend of "The Portal Games". Please comment(they are the best part) and check in on this every once in a while, I don't write at set intervals.**

 ***Knock at the door***

 **CSR: I wonder who that is...**

 ***Opens door***

 ***Sees Chad with a portal gun***

 **CSR: Oh Shit.**


	2. Rebellious Teacher

**CSR: Welcome to the CSR show. If your feeling suicidal then you came to the right place, 'cause I'm going to fucking kill myself as well.**

 ***Flips Table***

 **CSR: Fuck you, I hate all of you. Which is why you should read this story instead of reading this pre-commentary. Why are you still here? Go on and have your fun.**

 **Ola: P.S., If you recognize this story we need to talk. Non-canon characters outside of the Legend of Spyro games belong to BladeTheProtector**

The Update

For the first time, Ola did not know what to do. The Portal servers shut down for an update that was supposed to last a week. This is the eight day he has been waiting, and the 8th day despite all the homework and chores, he still had free time. He even went around the neighborhood doing jobs and playing sports. It still well in the afternoon.

With Cornilia and Chad away for a while and Lalu at basketball practice, Ola literally had nothing to do. Suddenly, he got a notification on his phone. It was from the website.

"Finally", Ola muttered to himself as he opened the email. It read-

 _For the last week, we have been offline for a surprise we are sure that you will like. We have partnered with multiple story-writing sites to bring you version 2.5 of the website! Now, the servers are connected to Fanfiction, Wattpad, and Wordpress stories written by thousands of people. The game is now able to take you inside those same stories! With the now almost infinite variations of the shows, games, and books you love, there are also 5x as many missions for you to complete. Missions that are from the story, missions that are original with the update, missions recovered from the beta! So what are you waiting for?_

Ola was on the site by the time he finished the email. He had that look on a face when someone gets a fun but bad idea. "So, I can be in fan stories eh?" Ola said to himself with a devilish grin as he clicked one he wanted to be in for a long time. "1, 2, 3-oh I feel tingly, 4, 5, 6 I swear if I spawn in the same place, I will-". He spawned in Warfang; In the temple to his last step, and in a room, now everything removed.

And the door was locked.

And the window was removed.

And all the other exits were blocked with storage except...

In Jolts room...

"...And that is how Personal Computers exist." Jolt finished explaining to Electra as a weird sound came through the wall. "Jolt, do you have a human world term for that?" Electra joked as the sound continued through the wall. "No, I-" Jolt was cut off as the door to his room was head-butted open, revealing our protagonist.

"You have two seconds to get out of my room before I go off," Ola explained in an angered voice. His body was covered in dust from crawling through the old passageway that just happened to be there. "Um, I think you mean my room. I sleep here." Jolt explained to Ola. He was getting angry too. "Ok bitch, you asked for it." An aura formed around Ola as the parts of his body that was brown turned black, and a white aura formed around him.

He basically just turned into Dark Ola. Furthermore, he was controlling it, something not even Spyro can do. Dark Ola advanced towards the surprised couple.

 **CSR: Yes, I shipped this. IDGAF!**

"Get the others", Jolt whispered to Electra as she ran around him to the main chamber. Now alone in the room with him, Jolt tried to blast him with a bolt of lighting. Emphasis on the 'tried', the bolt just bounced off Ola's aura right back at him.

 **Yeah, the only way to counter dark is with dark. And not even Malefor isn't going to cut it. Haha**

A few minutes later...

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed as Electra told them what happened. Or what's happening. "That is preposterous! only the most focused of dragons-" Cyril was cut off by Jolt hurling at him. Transfering momentum and knocking him into a wall. Spyro, Cynder, and the other two guardians looked from that direction, only to see a Glowing Dark dragon walking towards them. "Stand Back!" Spyro said as he blasted fire at him. It just rubbed off.

"Are you done yet?" Ola questioned as Spyro stopped firing. "Not yet! Everyone!" Now all the dragons in the room, and some that just happened to walk in and decided to help blasted him with all four elements, and some I can't even bother to name.

And I was still standing, with the only "damage" is that his look on his face went from mad to annoyed.

"Man, you guys suck!" Ola said as he formed a small dark ball with his mouth and shot it at the group. They all went flying as the ball exploded. After everyone landed, Ola walked over to Jolt and grabbed him by the body with his claw. "Now, I will ask you again, why are you *sniff* oh what is that smell?". Ola cringed at that aroma, dropping Jolt and flying out off the temple, losing his dark form in the process. "You can have your room, I don't care anymore. But that smell is fucking unbearable!" Ola said just as he flew out the doors to the temple.

It didn't take long for a search party to form and search for this mysterious dragon. "You all go, I'll need to do something first." Jolt said as he waited for everyone to leave then went out the back entrance towards the dam. He found Ola there, letting the water pour over him. "I guess you are washing?" Jolt remarked as Ola turned his head and turned back. "Okay okay, I get it. From the human world and alone and-"

"OK, let me cut you off there. I am actually not alone, I was here before. How do you think Spyro and Cynder went missing?" Ola retaliated as Jolt was reeling from his response. "What, that was you! But I thought- Nevermind, I was wondering if you can teach me to use my dark form..." Jolt said that last part quietly as he knew the answer. Or so he thought.

"Ok, I don't like those apes either anyway" Ola responded.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, but I want to stay in this water for a while first". Ola said, closing his eyes again. "OK" Jolt responded. Little did he know that he said yes because above him was a mission banner saying, _help him control his dark side._

Later in the Afternoon...

"Where is that black dragon?" Electra said as she looked in a bush for the 100th time. She was starting to lose hope that they will track him down and bring him to justice when she heard a faint voice. It was very distant, but it was there. She followed it to an open field where she saw two humans. She waited in the bush and watch as Jolt and another human was doing something. "How do you even get service out here?" Joe asked. "Ignore that, just put these in. Ola had two earbuds, unfortunately, Electra didn't recognize that. She zoomed out of the bushes and tackled Ola.

"Wait are you doing to him? Who are you? Answer me before I-" Electra was cut short by the human pushing her off and transforming into that dragon from earlier. Electra was about to tackle him again but decided to wait, for now. "Fine go ahead, I'll just wait here," she said as she said as she sat down. "Actually, I might need you for this, Ola said as he then touched Joe's heart. "Ok, I am going to slowly transfer my dark self to you. You have to adjust and keep your calm as you will see a bunch of images, only getting worse, k?" Ola asked before he started.

"I'm ready", Joe replied with a deep breath and Ola started. Electra could clearly see the dark energy from Ola's claw going into Joe. After a while, he stopped and waited. "That is only a little, but enough to go dark. "Electra, watch him," Ola told her as he turned back into a human and took the phone and earbuds out of Joe's pocket. Joe turned into a dark dragon form, his regular gold and blue from turning into a Black and White-Blue form. Even as a human, Ola can see Joe obviously struggling with this amount. Electra started to worry, and Ola turned on a song on his playlist. "This will be a while..."

End of the Day...

All the dragons were back at the temple after a long day of searching. Everyone, that is, except Jolt and Electra. So they waited some more, until they both came back, along with Ola. "Get away from him!" Cynder exclaimed as she shot poison at Ola. Ola easily dodged it and explained himself. "Calm down, I was just upset because my room was taken by someone else. I didn't mean to cause any trouble with anyone. Also, I can control the dark part of my powers. So can Jolt."

"That is ridiculously preposterous!" exclaimed Volteer. "No dragon or guardian had the ability to even comprehend such an outlier of a figurative power!"

"That was the biggest words in a sentence since school. Anyway, it's easy. You just got to let the anger flow over you, but only enough that you can go dark. But that doesn't work for Jolt so I just gave him some darkness." With that, Jolt turned into Dark Jolt, and not going wild. He is still struggling, however, with how he is obviously thinking about something.

"He needs practice. Electra should help with that. Anyway, I'm going to a house I just bought. I will see you all later, maybe." Our protagonist then went out of the temple, and Into the city of Warfang, with the _Mission Completed_ banner over his head.

 **CSR: Why is the rated T again? Man, this chapter had no gore, barely any cussing, and no sexual tension, I think. I'm just going to fucking listen to some nice rap music. Bye**

 **P.S. Also just in case, I am putting a disclaimer here. The Canon stuff and characters belong to Activision. The Non-Canon characters belong to BladeTheProtecter, the writer of _The Legend of Spyro a New World_ where I got a couple characters from. When you're done here, go to his stuff that is much better than mine. Bye Bye.**


	3. A Night in Hell

**CSR: Hello, it is your boy with another story. Now before I Continue, I would just like to thank you all for looking at my story. I encourage you guys to share this with others. So far, I have several visitors who saw chapter 1 and probably 2. My first story is also getting some love too. Anyway, Now that that is out of the way It is time to get batty(pun hinting at what is in the chapter)! Oh shit, that was a bad joke :/**

 _The Offical Release is owned by Funimation. The version I am using comes from TeamFourStar's youtube channel. Please support both releases._

 _"_ You want me to WHAT?", Lalu exclaimed at Ola when he heard this Idea. You know how Ola was having writer's block trying to figure out what to write on? A simple change in writing can change a lot. "Not only you want me to go into Hellsing, you want me to go into the abridged version?! Are you fucking insane?! You want me to-mmmmhhhmhmh! Lalu mouth was covered with blue tape.

"Calm you mantis tits"(WYSARL viewers know the joke, I feel sorry you're left out), Ola said as he took the tape off. "Look, all you have to do is go in and do the mission; in and out." Ola calmly explained as Lalu just stared at him with a disgusted face. "At least Saitama knows his bounds. Telling Alucard to stop shooting you is like jumping from 70000ft and surviving. Neither likely is going to happen." Lalu explaining.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can still bail on the mission if you want to. I mean, you shield is trash so-"

"NOBODY DISRESPECTS MY SPECS," Lalu said, fuming as he hopped into the chair, turning on the game, and going into it faster than an authors mind when they are trying to think of what to write.

Lalu closed his eyes and, wouldn't you know it, he spawned in the beginning of the series. You know, when Police girl turns into a vampire. Speak of the devil, Lalu sees a message flash above him saying, _Survive until Alucard comes_. 'Oh that is way too simple, let me just start a car', Lalu laughing at the message as he sees a car in the distance. First, he carefully looks around to see if there are any walking dead people or vampires. Then he tests runs his equipment. When he is done, he made a run for it.

"Ok time to go", he says as he runs for the car. When he got there, he jumpstarted the engine, pulled the clutch and drove away from there. While he was driving off-road, he saw a police girl held hostage and Alucard with them. 'Whew, he will take care of it' Lalu thought as he continued down the road to safety.

Later...

"How did this even happen?", Lalu said as he was cornered by a bunch of zombies in an abandoned store. Yes, he went in their like what happens in horror movies. What he did do right was that he brought weapons and his satchel with him. Unfortunately...actually he has it right now. Probably forget about it when he was cut in several places. Anyway, Lalu coward in fear as the hoard approached him slowly(goddammit with these cliches!). With his blood still seeping from his wounds, his throat having a deep red gash mark, his clothes ripped and bloody where he was bitten or clawed at.

"Man, I wish I-wait...", Lalu said as he finally remembered that He still has his satchel. Opening it, he put on his Iron Man gloves and blasted the heads off the zombies, each one exploding really gore-like with blood spilling everywhere. Then the power ran out in them. 'Shit', Lalu said as he put on gloves with silver knuckles attached. "Who wants some?!" Lalu said as he started punching through the crowd of dead people, each falling down with a hole in their head. Even without tech, Lalu can still throw hard, which is evident by how much blood is getting on his knuckles. Once he got through, he took his dropped laundry bag, jumped into the car, and drove off once again.

"That was close! Luckily nothing else will, Oh come on!" Lalu said as he now saw a vampire standing in front of him. Instead of stopping and turning around, he kept going planning to ram the Nazi head on. Or is he...

VRRRRROOOMMM! the car went as it hit 90 mph and hit the vampire. Unfortunately, he stopped the car just by punching the front bumper. The car came to an immediate and rough stop, knocking the driver unconscious. "Nice try mortal, but now you're my meal." The vampire calmly said as he walked towards the driver door, pulled Lalu out and his neck towards his mouth. Right before he bit, a .33 mm bullet goes through the Nazi's head, exploding it. The shot came from the side of the road, where a man in a trench coat appeared out of nowhere. "The name's Alucard, and you are now my-" His snarky remark was cut off as the unconscious Lalu disappeared into a think smoke, kind of like...

This sentence is cut off as we see the real Lalu running towards the spawn point. Basically, what happened was while the car was doing 90, Lalu made a shadow clone, jumped out and rolled into the bushes to see what the Nazi does. He watched everything with some chips he got until he saw the _mission completed_. "That was the best mission I have ever done," Lalu says as he gets to his spawning point, kills some more vampires, and teleports out of the game.

 **CSR: And that is how you write a chapter worthy of the rated T rating. The reason this took so long is because I am in this high school program that also lets you do college, and that is a lot of homework. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. After months of thinking about this, I finally got it out, and I can go to bed good night!**

 **(Falls asleep as Alucard appears from under the bed)**

 **Alucard: So he's the one who wrote that bullshit. I had to clean my hands of smoke because of you!**

 **(Proceeds to bite neck)**

 **(CSR uses substitution Jutsu)**

 **Alucard: Oh, come on!**

 **CSR: HAHAHA, shit he's right there. This isn't going to end well**

 **Eeep**


	4. Thanksgiving special

**CSR: It is the Thanksgiving special finally!**

 **(Pulls out cliche book)**

 **CSR: According to this book, I am supposed to bring all the characters so far in the stories together for a nice meal.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CSR: This will be tricky. Time for some finessing**

A Happy Meal!

 **CSR: I just choked on this title**

Anyway...

Ola and Lalu were in the last period of the day, waiting for the one bell that actually mattered today. Time was not on their side today, as the minutes seemed ridiculously long after they finished their test early and waited at their desk. 'Two minutes left,' though Ola as the second hand completed a turn for the 30th time, going into the final minute. As they waited, the teacher was talking about the break. Something about some extra credit? Anyway, that doesn't matter as the second hand completed its turn, sounding the bell and announcing the end of the day. They were officially free for a week until next Monday. As they talked about what to do, the bus pulled up to take them to their houses.

They got off at Ola's house and continued their talk. "Maybe we could say hi to Cornilia?" Lalu suggested as Ola pondered over the idea. "That is a good idea, so good that it gave me an even better one..."

LOS(They come here too much)

"Hello my darling," Electra came in as Joe was putting on a bow tie for their date. "Hello, ready for our date?" Joe asked a sudden flash came through, a portal opening and a black and brown dragon coming through with a blue and red one coming after. They both fell on the couple, knocking them onto the floor. "Ola, what the hell?! And who's your friend?" Joe asked as he pointed to Lalu. "Don't mind him, here," Ola said as he gave Joe a red envelope containing an invitation. "Don't open it until 30 minutes from now," Ola said as he dragged the hurt blue dragon back through the portal, therefore closing it.

"Hey, my bow is fixed," Joe exclaimed as his bow finally stayed on him, then falling off again. Joe then threw the bow out of a window, then zapped it. Electra chucked and kissed him, and they went on a quick date before opening the envelope. I was an invitation with directions on and a button decorated with a weird looking horn with fruit in it. "Wonder where this goes", Joe said as he put the invitation down and went on his date.

Hellsing Abridged

Alucard was just going on his average walk, killing homicidal priests and turning police girls into vampires when suddenly a portal open. "Wonder what meal god has brought me this time," he said as he brought out Jackal(His 2nd pistol if you didn't know). When an unconscious dragon came through with a vampire in a black trench coat trailing behind. "Oh, it this the human I fought before. And here I thought Anderson was persistent." Alucard remarked. "Calm your mantis tits. I'm just here to bring a turkey for Thanksgiving." Ola said as he reached into his satchel and smoked bombed, leaving a plate with a cooked turkey breast left in his and the dragon's place.

'Hmm, I could use this to masturbate or...give it to Integra and Police Girl.' He thought to himself as a bright Idea came to his head.

At the mansion...

"So that's your field report?"

"Yep"

"You killed another priest."

"Yep"

"A dragon appeared in front of you, following a vampire"

"To be fair, I didn't kill them. Also, I need a gun that can pierce forcefields and dragon scales"

"And they disappeared, leaving behind a cooked turkey on a plate."

"Stop sound like you don't believe me"

"Yeah like I would believe a vampiric asshole"

"Anyway, I left it in the fridge for you. Also, I used it to fap so there is a slight chance that it might contain..."

"..."

"Wait you ate it?"

"..."

"HAHAHAHHAHHA, OH MY GOD!"

(Hangs up)

"ALUUUCAARRRD!" Sir Integra yelled loud enough for the entire mansion to hear.

Canterlot

Luna was busy visiting dreams in the dream realm. She had just finished another one when a portal opened, with two ponies coming through. They were both dressed as guards and one had a satchel. "Hello, Luna. So this is what someone's dream looks like." Lalu said cheerfully. He finally regained conscious when Ola poured a bunch of cold water on him. It took an amount that would legally be counted as first-degree murder. He woke up before to much water was pouring on him and it really did count.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you could come to our place for dinner. Being Thanksgiving and all.", Ola quickly explained as he gave Luna the invitation. Luna shook her head. "Sorry but I am too busy doing my duties to help. Now you guys should run along before-" "FOUND YOU". The trio turn their heads to see Nightmare Moon and some other pony that looked like her but with orange stuff. "Oh look. Dumb brought her friend stupid" Lalu remarked as he and Ola chucked, but Luna just stepped aside as a magic blast hit Ola and Lalu, Knocking them back onto their rear. "That's it!". Ola said as he brought out his phone and turned on a song and showed them the screen.

"Fools! all I see is a person with the letters 'xxxtentacion' and 'Yung Bratz'!" Ola smiled and Lalu frowned when he realized what he is doing.

 **I'm not going to continue cuz I think you can figure out what happened to Nightmare moon and Sunburst. Mostly relating to their ears. And Permanent Damage. And I'm going to stop talking before they sue me.**

Interplexia(Just made this up. Will probably find a better one later

Lalu and Ola went through their last portal for their trip, ending up in the place where they last saw Cornilia and Chad. "Better make this one fast or we will be late for the Dinner.", Lalu said as he started running for their house. "Wait up!" Ola said as he started running to catch up to Lalu. It took them 5 minutes of running to get to Cornilia's and Chad's house. When they got there, they were burned out and ready to go back. They rung the bell, only to see that no one was home. "Oh well, time to put this through their mail slot veeerrrryyyy slooww- what am I saying?!" Ola realized as he just shoved the mail through the slot and started to walk off.

"Ola, you feel weird?" Lalu asked, concerned about how short this took. "Actually, yeah. We are ahead of schedule and with no incident keeping us back until we can make it at the last second." They said as they saw a dinner left outside. They looked at each other as they shook their head and went back through the portal. After they left, a swirling column of bats appeared and dispersed, revealing Alucard. "Aw man, almost got them," he said as he picked up the plate of half-eaten turkey and left, cursing on how he wasted his time trying to trick someone.

 **CSR: And that is how you bring people together! In said book, those people should be arriving-**

 ***Phone rings***

 **CSR: Hello? What! Noooo...**

 ***Hangs up***

 **CSR: Be right back! For some reason, I am getting sued for $20. Smh, there goes my Black Friday shopping.**

 **(Starts eating spagetti for no reason)**


	5. Important announcement :)

**CSR: I am not running out of ideas for this fic. However, I want to use those Ideas at certain times.**

 **CSR: This, however, leaves large gaps between planned dates, losing readers for periods of time.**

 **CSR: In the 2nd Chapter, I talked about how the game now allows fanfics, Wattpads, or any form of media you like.**

 **CSR: That is why I want you guys to put ideas or links to stories so I can write about them. I will, of course, put who gave me the idea and the other disclaimers.**

 **CSR: I know how many people read this too, so please follow and comment. Who knows, if you want, you could be in it too.**

 **CSR: Please, comments are fun**


	6. Random Door in Nox

**CSR: Welcome to chapter 6! I have a life outside of here so it might take a while for chapters to go up. Perfect time for submitting your Ideas don't you think? Anyway, the world of Nox and the story's characters belong to Brandon, the writer of "The Monster Under My Bed". I should say, illustrator. It's a graphic novel.**

 **CSR: Enjoy the story. Now what to spend with my court winnings...**

 **Surprised Visit**

"Good night kids!", Mofi's mom said to her son and his friends. Mofi is having a sleepover with his friends, Including Dami, the younger brother of our protagonist. As the mom turned out the lights and went to bed, the children went to bed, or so she thought. When all the lights went out, everyone took out their personal flashlights. "Now we tell the Scary stories", Mofi said as he started. "Once upon a time, on a night just like this one, at a sleepover just like this one, all the kids woke up and one took out a mysterious old book. The book was written in a weird language they didn't understand. When they opened the book...", here he paused for dramatic effect. "A MONSTER CAME OUT", he suddenly yelled as everyone else jumped back afraid. "The monster said-" "I'm going to eat youuuuuuuuuu...". Everyone was hiding under the sheets laughing as they came out. "That was fun! Nice voice", Eddy said as Mofi was still on high alert. "That wasn't me". He responded afraid.

"THAT(breath)WAS(breath)MEEE!", yelled someone from behind he snatch a flashlight and shined it on himself, revealing a hooded monster with sharp teeth. "Pillow fight!", Dami suddenly yelled as everyone forgot that they were afraid and started assaulting the monster with pillows, taking off his hoodie in the process. "MOOOOM!", Mofi yelled as all the kids pinned the monster to the ground.

2 hours later

(I'm running out of copies of this timecard)

"So, this monster attacked your slumber party?", Ola asked as Dami showed him the "monster". It had green skin, hair and sharp teeth with a jacket with a hood. It also had a tail with something on the end, which notably, he moaned a little whenever a kid accidentally stepped on it. "That's is an important body part I do wish you could stop touching." The green thing said as little kids continued to run over, oblivious to how it's affecting the Reaver. Ola turned to Mofi. "Where's your mom?", he asked one of the little kids.

"Still asleep."

"Good. You and your friends can brag about how you pillow fighter an alien when you wake up. But wait until I leave with him ok?"

"OK"

With that, Ola took out a teleporter and opened one, taking the "alien" somewhere. "So, let's keep telling scary stories!", Mofi said as everyone turned out the lights, got their flashlights, and went on like nothing happened.

Cornilia's Place

"Can I check your library?", Ola asked as He and Terminus(strangers name) came into Cornilia and Chad's house. Apparently, they got married since Ola last saw them. "Sure, it's in the basement. I was just going upstairs", She said as she left them downstairs to go to the library. When they get down the steps and turn on the lights, the saw an entrance to a tunnel marked "Library". They went through it and as they came out the other end, they couldn't believe what they saw. A warehouse full of books of all kind. Arranged by Universe and then the Dewey Decimal system, this place dwarfed any library they previously saw.

"Ok, time to find out what you are.", Ola says as he looked at a guide for dimensions. "Where you do live?", he asked. "Well, I live in the place called Nox. You probably have heard of it."

"...Narnia, Naruto, Nox!". Ola exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. "Section 70?! looks like we're in for a trip, T. I'm calling you T since you are not from Greek Mythology," Ola said as they started walking. And they kept walking. And walking. I'm still saying this because I'm down to my last time card and I don't want to go to OfficeMax for more copies.

 **CSR: You know what? Fuck this!**

 ***Goes to Staples instead***

 **(15 minutes later...)**

 **CSR: This should last me some more chapters. Oh they're there already**

"And that is how I became First Reaver!", Terminus concluded as they got to Section 69. "So you guys get points or something when you scare someone?", Ola asked.

"Yeah basically"

"Like Monster's Inc.?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, we are here!", Ola exclaimed again as they got to Section 70: Nox. Terminus admired in awe, making a mental note of where Ola's house is. "What's your street address?" Terminus asked like it was no big deal. "Really, if you want to come back that bad later, then just ask.", Ola said as he immediately went to an encyclopedia of Nox and its Factions. "Ok, so it doesn't say the name of your species but everything else is here! Your world, your factions, your anatomy...and now I know what the tail is for and I immediately regret knowing!" Ola closes the book and browses around while Terminus is still reading an "Earth" Encyclopedia he picked up some sections ago. "Do you guys really fight over land?", He asked Ola. "Half the battles in US history. Now I need to ask you a question."

"Yes?", Terminus said ready to reply.

"How do you have the EXACT same knife shaped like that hole over there?" Ola said pointing to a knife shaped hole embedded in a carved-out looking book. Terminus suddenly had a flashback to when he got the knife and what he was wondering it was for? He remembers searching up and down through the library in this world to find the answer but coming up with nothing. He remembered how he and Nightmare were THIS close to getting their "Destiny" but were stopped by that very door with that very knife and-

"Hello?" Ola asked taking Terminus out of his trance. He then gave Ola the very knife. "Can you put it in for me?", Terminus asked as Ola just shrugged and put it the tool in the hole. The knife instantly started to heat up and burn Ola's hand as he spewed off a string of cuss words that will get him shot by the police in Canada.

 **CSR: You smell something burning**

 ***sniff* *sniff***

 **(looks at his glowing self)**

 **CSR: Oh My God! What the ****! Why am the **** I burning? I'm the ****ing writer, for Christ sake!**

 **(Is now visibly on fire)**

 **(Goes into shower and turns on water)**

 **CSR: I give my stories too much power. Karma is a *******

 **CSR: Why did I censor these words again?**

Despite his entire hand burning and him trying to let go, the knife stuck on to him until it finally stopped glowing. But by then It had turned into a belt with a weird buckle...

"What is it?" Ola said as he put that thing around his waist. "It is an Aegis. It lets you travel between Nox and Your world. Although that one looks weird..." Terminus noted as he noticed the Claw marks on the buckle. It was as if a certain someone didn't want them to play or mess with this...

I SAID, ITS AS IF-oh forget it I need their ignorance for the plot.

"Well, this was a fun day!" So when will I see you again?", Ola said finally figuring out how to con the two ends.

"Probably soon. I need to tell Nightmare about this so we can come back. Now can you take me home?" He asked as Ola remembered he can't get to Nox from anywhere other than children's bedrooms.

"Oh yeah, ok hold on tight...", Ola said as they teleported to Nox, using the portal, not the best thing. Just clearing that up.

 **CSR: Yeah, I'm ending the chapter right now. You want to play? Okay, see you on the server.**

 **(Hangs up)**

 **CSR: You guys want to know a secret? Author to reader? That was a fake aegis**

 **CSR: Yes I know, why?!**

 **CSR: Because I had extra money from the counter-suing that I thought I should give some to who I beat**

 **CSR: I still had extra left over so while I was at Staples I saw someone who had a fan made one and got it for 10 bucks**

 **CSR: Now to watch TV.**

 **(turns TV on)**

 **TV reporter: Man died earlier today. Eyewitnesses saying that I man asking "Where is the golden Aegis?" Repeatedly till he shanked the Victim to death. His last words were "CSR, protect it at all cost."**

 **(turns it off)**

 **CSR: Oh **********************************************************************************


	7. Chinese New Year Madness

**'ll CSR: Ok, got the Aegis. I locked it in a special author's vault fanfiction gives you when you signed up. Also, I got views fro - (Slap)**

 **Brandon: So you used my Comic and thought I wouldn't notice?!**

 **CSR: Um, I only used one character.**

 **Brandon: Still, you could have asked...**

 **CSR: I did! I also put a disclaimer. I'm free!**

 **Brandon: There is still one problem. You added another element to my story. How am I supposed to draw that and Chapter 4?!**

 **CSR: Calm down, I got this**

 **Brandon: You better, I don't want gaps in Canon/Non-Canon. Also, I'm taking the Aegis. I made it up so I have power over it**

Chapter 7: New Year problems

 **CSR: This for my chinese readers**

"Nian stands for the year. It is also the name of a monster that comes out once a year." Mrs. Laoshi said to her class. Ola and Lalu were taking their Chinese class, which is always interesting in every class. This time its the story that makes it interesting. "Long ago, a Monster named Nian came out once every year from his slumber. Coming from the sea, he ate the people he came across and created terror within. One year, a traveler came and told someone how to defeat Nian. Every year after. Nian never returned." Laoshi said as she finished the story. Right at that minute, the bell rang for winter break. "Enjoy New Year's Eve! And don't get eaten!" The teacher said, chuckling to herself.

As Ola and Lalu got into their car, they talked about what they should do. "We could get that new update that is coming out!" Lalu said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nah, that would be too short. We should check out that Nian thing."

"Why, it's just a myth!"

"Who cares? Even if we don't find anything, we might find something else cool."

"Fine, but we need Bluetooth speakers and red wallpaper," Lalu said on his phone, showing a website he found on how to scare Nian. That same night, the two friends got permission from their parents and went camping in the woods that just happen to be several miles south of their school. Ola stocked his bag full of supplies and food. Lalu put the tent, red wallpaper, speakers, and other stuff in his bag. When the got to the forest, Ola set up the tent and Lalu got the paper and speakers ready. By the time they were done, the clock was about to be 12 am.

"I'll go find a lake. When I call you, get the speaker ready." Ola said as he left Lalu at the tent. He traveled and traveled until he found a lake, with a blue creature with armor-like skin. It had sharp teeth(every monster has sharp teeth these days), and horns on its head. It also looked sad. Ola took out his phone and took some pictures from far away. When he thought he had enough pictures, he went up for a selfie. Unfortunately, and for the purpose of my plot, Nian noticed and bared his teeth, already bloody from earlier kills.

"Oh shit," Ola said as took off running. "Code red, code red..."

Back at the tent...

"Code red! Code red!". Lalu had long heard this call and was already ready with the supplies. He is actually just retesting the setup before Ola gets here. "Why didn't you - oh," Ola said as he found Lalu to be ready for everything. The lights were just charging up. By the time, the lights were at full power, Nian was only 10 meters away from their tent. "Turn it on!", Ola said as Lalu flipped a button, turning on the red lights and speakers. Nian just charged through it, biting down on Ola's arm and slashing Lalu's chest area before coming to his senses. He then curled up in a ball because he had just realized what he came into.

"Ok let's get a picture before we lose more blood.", Lalu said, now clutching his stomach where he was injured. The duo crouched under the creature as they both took selfies with themselves beside it. Then they put on armor and turned off the noise, allowing the myth to run back to his sleeping place.

"That was pretty fast," Ola said as the both packed up their camping stuff and went back home. It was 12:05 in the morning. They were planning to camp until morning, but they got what they came for and now have nothing to do till morning. Actually, they were still bleeding and had to take care of their scratches, but that was off their - "For some reason, I remembered that we were bleeding," Lalu said as he looked down at his chest. "Shit, we need to get to our car." With that, they took off running for their car to the hospital.

At the hospital...

"Ola has a deep puncture in his right arm and Lalu has a deep gash across his chest," The doctor said as he was talking to Ola and Lalu's parents while the patients were in a hospital bed. The weird thing is that the wounds were painless until the ER people put rubbing alcohol on their wounds while they were healing. Now, Ola and Lalu were chilling in the beds, playing Rocket league on the consoles. "So how mad you think our parent is going to be?" Ola asked Lalu. "Dunno, hey we saw that thing go back to the lake right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why is it clawing at the window outside?"

Ola turned its head to the window, only to see Nian trying to break it. So far, there is a crack in the window but nothing major. "Lmao, he can't break thro-". The window breaks, letting Nian jump in and run at them. "Oh shit!" Ola and Lalu said at the same time as they tried to get up. Unfortunately, the ER people gave them anesthetics that haven't worn off yet. Due to this, Nian just jumps on their bed and pawed at their necks coming closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and-

 **CSR: Ok this is taking too long (skip)**

Nian then opened his mouth. Coming out of it was a plushie dragon. "Plushie dragon! Finally, this lion was about to eat us and then- hold up how did you get in there?" Ola question as the dragon told them. "I have come back with a message from Cornilia. She says the people that were once after here are now coming after you, and that you must hide." The dragon and Nian then glowed and disappeared into thin air.

The door then opened as the parents came in hugging their sons. As the feels went on, Ola and Lalu asked to go to the bathroom. "Get the equipment ready. We have to take care of some Newbs." Ola said in the bathroom as they were about to embark on another one of their great missions to-

 **CSR: The end! I will never do that. This isn't a 100 chapter story about some adventure to find yourself. This is a joke story about portal BS. I will NEVER do that ever! The end. End of story!**

 **...**

 **CSR: I'm still making another chapter tho.**

 **(Phone rings)**

 **CSR: Hello**

 **Brandon: Hi!**

 **CSR: Where's that new chapter?!**

 **Brandon: Calm down. It was birthday**

 **CSR: You know fans are thirsty right?**

 **Brandon: Yes, and I'm sorry. Anyway, that's all folks!**

 **CSR: Hey! that was my (chapter ends)**


	8. Beta Fail

**CSR: NOW WHO DA FUQ PICK THIS LIL SORRY ASS BEAT-**

 **(Slap)**

 **Reader: No, stop. Please**

 **CSR: Damn can't take a joke?**

 **Reader: This entire story is trash tho**

 **CSR: I know right? It's where I bring my ideas to life**

 **Reader: No, its where you dump your-**

 **(Summons dragon)**

 **Reader: Bullshit it's just - (gets cooked)**

 **CSR: Told you. Enjoy your new year's everyone. If I'm late or something, its because of all the test and finals I had.**

Project NYS

"So What are we gonna do now?" Lalu asked Ola over the phone. They weren't in trouble for leaving, but they were still grounded while they recovered from their wounds. Lalu couldn't go to Ola's house and vise versa either. "I keep getting calls from Terminus asking why I can't leave, So I sent him a picture of my bite mark on my arm," Ola said as Lalu started making bored noises.

"I can't take this anymore!" My stomach hurts, I can't play any sports, and there are no tournaments going on today!" Lalu whined as Ola check his computer again. "Hey, are you on the Oceania server again?" Ola asked.

"Oh nevermind. Hold up a minute...all I see is an update. _Project Storm: The next generation of Portalmasters technology. Join beta testing today!_ It says that you can play with friends. Want to?

"Sure, why not?" With that, the duo used both their computers to log on to the SAO server. When they got there, they both still had the bandage wrap where their injuries are. "Why do we need these" Ola said as they both checked their menu. Apparently, to log out they had to beat level 100. They both looked at each other as got their weapons. "Put the clock on! We're speed running this bitch!" With that, Ola and Lalu took off for the tower. They almost instantaneously ran through the all the levels until level 100, when they saw the final boss, a spider looking thing.

"I take left, and you take the right". Ola said as he took off for the left side of the beast. "You are so bossy lately", Lalu said as he went for the right. With blistering speed, Ola cut some of the beast's legs off, making it unsteady. Lalu then jumped up, bringing three swords from his belt. He threw the 3rd sword at the stomach, and used the other two to drive through the beast head, killing it and making it disappear in a haze of red glowing polygons. "8.1538 seconds" Lalu said as he stopped the clock. They ran the entire game in less than 10 seconds, with their maxed out equipment and no hacks. "Ok now lets leave before-", Ola was cut off short as two other people came through the room, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"8.1538 seconds". The first one said as the second own punched the wall. "Damn it! We're second!" The second one said.

"No, we're tied with those two". The first one said, pointing to our protagonists.

"Hello plebs. We beat it first". Ola said

"How are you calling us plebs, pleb. we both got the same time!"

"Uh huh. Come on Lalu, we are getting out of here"

Ola tried to exit the party out of the servers, but for some reason the exit button wasn't their. "Hey what's ur name?", Ola asked the other duo.

"We are Kaz and Dagoth. we had a third but he had to babysit his brother. Why?"

"Does your exit button work?"

Kaz check his menu, seeing his button missing too. Seeing this, he takes out a phone and calls someone. Moments later, all four people starts glowing in a blue haze. "What did you do?!" Lalu yelled as he slowly turned blue. "Don't worry, we are just leaving the server. With that, the vision went black

...

Back at the House...

Ola woke up in his house. He took inventory of his position, confirming that he is really in his house and not in the server. When he got back to the computer, he saw a message. He opened it, seeing it say:

 _Sorry for surprising you like that. That was just my failsafe in case the beta turned out like SAO. Good thing that that Karvo wasn't with us, hehe. Anyway check the news and my website. I think you will find both surprising. Also, email ur friend. I sent him this exact email. Sorry again.  
_

 _\- Kazerad_

'Check the news?', Ola thought to himself as he turned on Channel 4. He saw that a man was arrested for hijacking a Beta, the said Beta was closed for repairs, and everyone was safely exited out of it.

...

...

...

 **CSR: I sense myself ending this with a very cliche ending so I'm going to stop right here. Also, I'm back.**


	9. PM in the Air

CSR: I really haven't been here much.

CSR: I really need to write some stuff.

CSR: I really need more ideas

CSR: I really need to stop starting my sentences with 'I really'

 **Forty-Nights**

"You have not been practicing haven't you?" Lalu said to Ola as he is working on his take-home test. "Well I'm sorry, can you write stories" Ola snapped as Lalu went back to his test. Ola then looked over and started reading it to himself...

Ola and Lalu are on Spring Break. After the whole Nian fiasco, they decided to just stay at their houses and play video games. Right after they made their plans, they were given plane tickets to go to their cousins in London. Now, they are currently riding on a flight across the ocean.

"Why did we have to go now? I really don't want another fight with a mythical creature", Lalu complained as he was playing Fortnite on his phone with the Plane wifi. "Yeah, wanna try out that new mobile update for Portalmasters?", Ola asked as he pulled up the app. The website is now mobile, so they can play on the go now. "Sure, but what if we someone tries to tell us something?", Lalu replied. "It will be ok, we just started our flight. Plus, if anyone tries anything, it will just look like we fell asleep with our phones on.

With that, the entered Fortnite threw their PM accounts and stayed on there until they were in. They were at the home screen, marveling at the chill theme song and wondering how many John Wicks there are.

CSR: Fun Fact: I started this story back in early April ending here. I predicted this s*** going mobile. Bow before me lmao.

"If this is the home screen, where would the button be to enter a game?" Lalu said obviously not wanting to be there. "If it's not here, we can always go back and sleep off the damage we got until we land." Ola replied, "No" hastily and did an SAO drop-down of the battle royale modes. He then Chose one before Lalu had a chance to complain more. Before they could realize it, they were now teleported to the bus, where they saw half the players with John wick skins. "Wtf dude, how high is your pass?" Lalu asked Ola. "Not that high, it uses your PM score to place you. That's why-"

His explanation was cut short as something kicked them off the bus before they could thank the bus driver and drop. Coincidentally, they were kicked off right above the middle of tilted towers. As they landed, the found immediately went for the clock tower. According to Lalu, 'there is always a chest there'. As usual, there was. When they opened the chest, they found a golden pump and a Bolt-action rifle. "I'm going to scope up here. You go down and cover from the ground", Ola said as he set up where we would be sniping. Lalu chopped his way down and exited out. Immediately seeing a default, he told Ola where he was. A second later, the default was on the ground.

"Hang out around him. You will be able to get the jump on his teammate". Ola said as he covered the area that Lalu approached through with a scope.

"I am there, Lalu said as he got ready to fold the default's teammate. As he hid, he heard footsteps approach. I got you now, Lalu thought to himself as he then saw a John Wick come through and start reviving his mate. Lalu then came out and spammed his shotgun until he went down. The team dropped a few traps, some more ammo, and campfire and trampoline. This could be useful later...he thought as he picked them up. This cycle continued, taking them through the map until...

10 minutes Later...

"Final 4!" Ola yelled as they were pinned down at a random hill. The two people they were against had RPGs, 999 wood, brick, and metal, and all the golden weapons shared between them. "Do you have anything left?" Lalu asked hopelessly as the wood shield they were constantly repairing was slowly wearing down. Ola sadly shook his head, right before their shield was finally broken, revealing who they were up against. Pretty much Ninja and a random player, they both gave Ola and Lalu a run for their lives before eventually winning.

Lalu and Ola both immediately exited out of their games, only to reveal that they were in Ireland. 'Please take your carry-on luggage and exit safely', the flight attendant said over the speaker as people started getting out of their seats and leaving the plane. They both started doing the same, until Ola looked to his right and saw Ninja...

In all his glory...

sitting 3 seats behind them...

smiling at them...

in his hand his phone with the PM app open.

 **CSR: Ninja died of Sigma**


	10. Behind the Scenes

**Reader: More My hero!**

 **CSR: But I just started...**

 **Reader: I don't care! I want mo-**

 **CSR: *summons dragon from last time* you have the right to get roasted**

 **Reader: ... *leaves***

 **CSR: That's what I thought.**

 **My Hero Crossover**

"Cut!" The director said as he got out of his chair and the production crew left the green room. Ola and Lalu came out last, thankful that the day was over and they could go home to rest for a while. "That was a lot of CGI for one chapter," Lalu remarked as he called an Uber for the two.

"Yeah, me having no superpowers, give me a break. The director is clearly biased for Midoriya. And did you see how realistic it was? It almost felt like I was in...the...story..." Ola trailed off as their uber driver pulled up in front of the studio. He dropped them off at Ola's cousin's house, where they went inside and immediately went to the room they were staying in.

"I need to call someone," Ola said as he pulled out his phone and called Cornilla and Chad. ( _If you don't know who they are, read the original portal games) "_ Hi guys," Ola said as he heard them pick up from their dimension. "Hi Ola, we were in the middle of something. Can this wait?" Chad said. "No sorry, it can't. Earlier today, I was at the studio acting for this movie the director wanted me and Lalu to be in. While I was acting, something felt weird, like I was actually in the story. Like I was-"

"WHAT!" Cornilia screamed through the phone a portal immediately formed beside him. Looking inside, he saw Cornilia and Chad in bed, not-

 **CSR: Oops, this was rated T my bad lmao**

"Uh..." Ola said as his cheeks started blushing red from seeing-

 **CSR: Man I am really bad at this am I? Ok, let's just skip to the part where they go to a library in London.**

In the Library, Ola and Cornilia Were searching through the books when Ola found something particularly interesting. "Hey, why does this have my name on it?" Ola said as Cornilia came over. "Oh, that is a book of your life and existence and what happens, no biggie. Cornilia said, leaving Ola dumbfounded. This book, in a random library that could have been anywhere in the European Union, contains the very book that can give him the very answer to his problem, and here is Cornilia saying its no biggie. Smh, people and their ways of life, am I right?

"I'm still looking in the book, Ola said as he started to read it. It talked about everything that has happened to him, and everything that will happen to him. When he closed the book, He looked at Cornilia like he was about to break down into an existential crisis, because he was.

"What did you see?" Cornilia asked concernedly.

"I saw...I saw how I would die..."

The day before the plane ride home

"Ola, are you ok?" Lalu asked as they were riding Big Ben. "Not really, I am dealing with some heavy stuff right now," Ola said as they got the top of the ride. From here, they could see most of London. "Maybe a quick game will cheer you up," Lalu said as he logged onto his PM account. Before Ola could say no, they were in Undertale, doing the Flowery battle. Ola got into it at the start and cheered up quickly. Together, they got to the part where Flowery started spamming the save and load buttons to kill them a few dozen times.

"This, Hurts, like, a Bi-"

"I, know, it, sucks"

"HAHAAHHA, and now to kill your for real, everything you worked for, everything you achieved, you will now have to start over...and over...and ov-"

"Yeah, Yeah, hurry up so we can finish the Semi-pacifist run. We are on a schedule here," Lalu said, motioning on his hand like he has a watch. "Whatever, you guys ruined the fun." Flowery pressed the exit button in the top left, end the game. Right before they snapped back, Flowery told Lalu, "Watch your friend, he has an important destiny to fulfill. Make sure he does it..."

Later...

"Yeah, Cornilia and Flowery were fucking with you," Chad said over the phone. "Cornilia set up the book and Flowery was being...himself"

"So an asshole?" Ola and Lalu said at the Airport for their plane back home. Now that they got all the drama cleared up they can both go back to the US. "I still can't believe they pranked me that far," Ola said as they were called to board the plane. "I can't believe we have to ride with Ninja again on the plane ride home," Lalu said as they both saw Ninja boarded the plane after them, focusing on a live stream that he was doing. "How about we play PUBG instead of Fortnite this time?" Ola said as they got situated into seats. Soon, when the plane took off, they were in a server, playing away, with a happy ending once again. Ah, a non-coherent chapter ended with a good ending; can it get any better?

...

...

 **Lalu: Wait why is Ninja playing PUB - *gets 1 tapped***

 **Ola: Wait what - *also gets 1 tapped***

 **...**

 **...**

 **CSR: I'm just going to end this hear before those two start cursing in words that would raise the rating.**


	11. An Author's life

**Mini-story**

"This is Perfect!" CSR said as he was eating out with his friends at Chick-fi-la. "We can all make characters! my readers would be all like, waaaaaat?" Then they all broke out in laughter as they started debating the people for the stories

(Side note: there are about 5 people in the group i'm going to write words for dialogue.)

"Ok, so I'm gonna put Ola and Lalu in it. Anyone else?"

"How about an Emo person that can control shadows?"

"Why is that a good Idea? ur ripping one of the actual characters."

"Doesn't that story rip off its self?"

"So does everything else."

"Ok, Ok, let's just keep shadow control. Any other Ideas?"

"A Lesbi-"

"No"

"Come on, D-I-V-E-R-S-T-Y"

"And let me spell out my answer, N-O"

"And her powers?"

"You're going with this? Ugh"

"She can make Illusions"

"Well that's useless"

"Are you the one writing the story, no"

*snickers*

"I have one"

"If you say ur mom I'm punching you"

"Nah his power is *snick* meat vision"

 _*Laugher*_

"That is gay af. Let's use heat vision"

"What about invisibility?"

"But doesn't one of the characters in MHA have that already?"

"Yeah, but the next character's power can work like the fantastic four"

"Yeah, but she would need something that could blend in with her. And she can't make force fields"

"Why not"

"Because it is not balanced"

"None of these characters are balanced. Our figments of imagination make them overpowered"

"What- _ever_. These characters are gonna be awesome!"

"Then we will look in the morning and find out how bad our drunken asses made them"

 _*More laughter*_

The next day...

"Something's wrong with what I typed..."

"Other than all the spelling errors? haha"

"You said meat vision I wouldn't be laughing"

"At least mine was original. What is up with shadow control and invisibility?"

"Our quirks are a thing called 'good'"

"Damn she roasted ur ass"

"Anyways, other than meat, I mean heat vision since I'm changing this-"

"Hey, no fair"

"-This all looks pretty good"

"Maybe the chicken wings weren't spicy enough or we didn't eat enough."

"Or maybe Regular Show isn't real"

"Of course it isn't real. I think you could get drunk on wings and soda tho"

.

And then they got into an argument. A kinda bad one too, anyways, that is how Four characters were born. Well, actually three because only three of my friends contributed. It could have been four tho, but it's not because I'm wasn't accepting 'Waluigi' as a character.

.

I mean, he can clap one for all and all might at the same time with one hand. He is too overpowered for this world.

Anyways, the other 2 OCs came from other people, thanks again, um

 ***Read nicknames from flash cards***

Mr. Unicorn, Unknownpie9, and a few more people that could be adding their own characters. I didn't say their names(yet) because they haven't finished the OCs yet.


	12. A New Year

The new year

"I'm gonna miss this summer," Lalu said as they were shopping for new clothes. Their parents gave them money to buy back to school clothing. With the money, so far we bought some matching stuff that we could where. We also got some of the new shoes that came out. It was really a good day. That was until...

"Whoever can beat this game gets their purchase free!" Someone said as Ola and Lalu turned their heads. They saw a sign for a subway surfers race to win a coupon to not have to pay for anything. "I'll do it!" Ola said as he went up there. 3 other people came up and got at their screens. The moment the person said go, the four people took off on the game. The first one was a guy with a mohawk on the far right. He struck out first went he accidentally swiped right twice. Then, it was just them three. The crowd was cheering them on as they reached 100,000. Around that time, the girl on the far left was caught in that bad spot where you land between trains and failed. Then, It was just Ola and a kid that wanted to play. Naturally, people were cheering the kid on more and saying he was adorable.

Until he lost when we got around 1 million. Him trying to react at that speed was adorable.

"And the winner is the teen with the glasses!" the announcer said as people clapped the both of them and gave Ola the coupon for a free bulk purchase. Then, the mom came right up and started yelling at Ola.

"I hope you're happy that you beat my son!" She said. "Yes, yes I am. He's really good at the game tho" Ola said back.

"He is only a child. You could have lost on purpose."

"So am I. Why is this a problem?"

"Because...um..."

By the time she figured out a half-baked answer, They were already out the door with their clothing, and school supplies. When they got to their houses, they called their parents that they got the stuff for free and left their money in their bedrooms. Then, they unpacked and sorted everything out. Lalu then went over to Ola's place and was just about to start playing games with him on Portalmasters when they heard a knock on the door. Lalu whined and went to peep through the peephole.

It was the Child that lost(formidably) to Ola, his mom, and his dad.

"We wanted to work something-"

"Later," Lalu said as he turned around. He then kept hearing knocking and decided to let them in.

"As I said earlier, our child deserved to win that prize. But your friend beat him unfairly," The mom said.

"How?" Lalu asked back.

"He was almost twice as old."

"That makes no sense."

"Anyways, we were wondering if you could help pay for the bill." The Mom said as the father gave Lalu the receipt.

"This is 50 dollars. Our back to school shopping was gonna cost us 250. I think we earned that coupon. We're not paying," Lalu said as he caught a glimpse of the father, looking down on him. _This cheap intimidation trick isn't gonna work._ Lalu thought to himself as the family got up and went out the door.

"By the way, we are calling the cops," the mother said.

"For what?"

"Taking what is rightfully ours without consent," The father ended as they slammed the door behind them.

"What- _ever,"_ Lalu said as he put on the headset and started playing World of Tanks.

When the countdown started, he started to see the swirl again as he counted. _I haven't seen this swirl in a while, anyways 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...hey I'm in._

Lalu was now in the main menu. Or in this case, the garage. He saw the tank in front of him, the long runway that leads out, and that other tank that's in that compartment for some reason. "I wonder what happens if I switch to a three/four," Lalu said he switch to the German line. The current tank that was in front cross-blurred into a Panzer III/IV. He then started the queue. Instantly, he was teleported inside the tank. The Pz then started rolling out through the entrance. Before he knew it, he was on the battlefield with 6 other tanks. "I wonder how fair the matchup is," he said to himself as he checked. He saw that his team had a SU-100, 2 Leopards, an ELC, his Pz, and two other average tanks.

"GO!" The green letters flashed as the 6 other tanks started moving. Lalu tested the keyboard by pressing the 'C' key. The quick-chat opened up, meaning his key presets transferred over to his PM account. "Ok, let's do this, as he looked through the seeing slot and started moving. His upgrades transferred over too, as he was up to 50 km/h in a few seconds. The first tank he spotted was an M4. When he looked through the scope, he saw it was stock because of the lack of red on its hull.

"Get ready to get rekt," Lalu said as he shot 5 times. The first 3 shots took off almost all its damage. The 4th then bounced off his turrent. The 5th hit the fire extinguisher, which sparked a fire that finished the M4 off. "I win-" Lalu was cut off by a leopard circling him. Seeing that he was low on health, Lalu turn his turrent, ready to get the final shot in. Just as he was about to shoot, His team Leopard came in and finished him off, winning the game.

"That sucked," Lalu said as he exited out of the game. _Ever since that flight, I have lost my touch. I need to talk to Ola about this._ He thought as Ola came out of his room. "Finally finished talking to that mom. Can you believe the thing she said?" Ola said noticing Lalu's sad face. "Don't worry, I'm losing my touch too. That's why I came up with an Idea..."

 **Reader: You left us on a cliffhanger?**

 **CSR: yep**

 **Reader: What is gonna happen**

 **CSR: Don't know**

 **Reader: But you are the one writing the story.**

 **CSR: Yes I am...and its about to get intense.**


	13. Remastered

**Soma: You called me in?**

 **CSR: Yes, earlier, Sans sent me reports about disturbances in the fabric of the 4th wall. Well, other than his disturbances.**

 **Soma: How do you know I did it?**

 **CSR: Because it was coming from my MHA story folder.**

 **Soma: Yeah, it was me.**

 **CSR: Please use that ability scarcely. I don't want to have to reboot my account.**

 **Soma: Yes writer**

 ***Reader comes barging in***

 **Reader: MORE - oh your busy nvm I will come back later**

 ***Reader leaves room***

 **CSR: And on that note...**

 **The Update...**

"Our player base has grown considerably. Do you want to launch it now?"

"I told you, I should I?"

"You say that every month. Another delay happens, and our customers grow more impatient each time. We have checked, double check and triple checked every line of code. There is nothing that can go wrong from the inside."

*Sigh* "Fine, launch _'Operation Immersion'_ at noon tomorrow."

"Thank you sir. You won't regret this."

"That's what I'm scared of."

"What, that you would regret it?"

"No, that everything can go wrong on the outside..."

"That is a weird statement based on what I said but ok...I killed the dark foreshadowing didn't I?"

"Just Launch it."

"K."

 _2 days later..._

"You ready for this?" Lalu said as he moved his finger in circles around the start button. A new mini console from Portalmasters came out that you can hook up to your PC or TV. Since Lalu and Ola were 2 of the top 100 players, they got theirs for free. With free shipping too.

"You know I am. I heard that this was supposed to be the most realistic experience since Oculus Rift," Ola replied as Lalu pushed the button.

"I heard that its like Nerve Gear but the creators weren't pressured so much by Metacritic, Bethesda, and a tight schedule to release it."

"I heard that...that it's like Ready P-P-Player One. Do you feel sleepy?" Ola asked as he suddenly felt very tired. He looked at the screen, which showed a player count and a swirly line. He then looked at Lalu, who was out cold his head on the desk. A few seconds later, and he was asleep on the desk himself...

" _...a_?"

".. _.l_ a?"

"O _la_?"

"OLA!" someone said as they were light shaking Ola. Ola then opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around to see...nothing. Just blank white-ness, an empty room that seems to stretch to infinity. "You ok?" Lalu asked his close friend. Apparently, we are in the game, but nothing was here. Then you came in..." he trailed off as he looked to his right. Seeing a green blinking dot on the horizon. Ola soon looked in the direction and saw it too. It was growing larger and larger like it was appro-

"Look out!" Lalu said as they both braced themselves for impact, but it never came. They both slowly opened their eyes to see a message. A mission message they haven't seen since...

"The original..." They both said as they read the nostalgic mission.

 _Redo every mission you have ever done...or you will never get out. (Lmao we pulled an SAO on you without the threat of you dying hope you didn't do that many missions XD - Portalmasters)._

 _..._

 **CSR: I'm sorry I truly am.**

 **Ola: This is all your fault! If you had just-**

 **Lalu: -finished the chapter when you started it 2 weeks ago-**

 **Ola: -we wouldn't be in this mess!**

 **CSR: (Sarcastically) Ok, you try taking precalculus and see how much time YOU HAVE!**

 **Ola: ...**

 **Lalu: ...**

 **CSR: Look, I'm sorry, ok? Between School and dealing with Soma...it was hard, ok?**

 **CSR: Anyways, sorry for that outburst. But hey, at least you are about to be in the best story arc of the entire remastered series!**

 **Reader: YESS!**

 **CSR, Ola, and Lalu: ...**

 **CSR: How did you get out of the beginning?**


End file.
